ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic World: Rescue
Jurassic World: Rescue, previously known as Jurassic World III, is an American science fiction thriller film directed by Colin Trevorrow, the sequel to Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom (2018). The sixth and final film in the Jurassic Park franchise, Jurassic World: Rescue takes place three years after Fallen Kingdom and six years after Jurassic World (2015). It follows Owen and Claire as they attempt to rescue the dinosaurs freed onto the mainland and transport them to Isla Paraiso, a sanctuary island that was mentioned in Fallen Kingdom. Rescue features the return of cast members Sam Neill, Laura Dern, Joseph Mazzello, and Ariana Richards, in addition to Jeff Goldblum who also appeared in Fallen Kingdom. The main antagonist dinosaur of the film is the Therizinosaurus, known for its massive claws. Carnotaurus also returns from Fallen Kingdom as the secondary dinosaur antagonist, and Mosasaurus as the tritagonist. Blue the Velociraptor, Stiggy the Stygimoloch, and Rexy the Tyrannosaurus also return. We have hybrid dinosaurs like the previous Indominus rex and Indoraptor will be in the film, as confirmed in 2018. Cast * Chris Pratt as Owen Grady * Bryce Dallas Howard as Claire Dearing * Sam Neill as Dr. Alan Grant * Laura Dern as Dr. Ellie Sattler * Jeff Goldblum as Dr. Ian Malcolm * B. D. Wong as Dr. Henry Wu * Isabella Sermon as Maisie Lockwood * Joseph Mazzello as Tim Murphy * Ariana Richards as Lex Murphy * Adam Driver as Max Chambers Dinosaurs and prehistoric creatures * Ankylosaurus * Baryonyx * Carnotaurus * Ceratosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Liopleurodon * Microvenator * Mosasaurus * Pachycephalosaurus * Plesiosaurus * Spinosaurus * Stegosaurus * Stygimoloch * Styracosaurus * Therizinosaurus * Triceratops * Tyrannosaurus * Velociraptor * Zuniceratops Marketing Marketing for Jurassic World: Rescue will include partnerships with Dr. Pepper and Dairy Queen, among others. Mattel, Lego, and Funko will make toys based on the film much like they did for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. McDonald's will offer Happy Meal toys based on the film. Lego Jurassic World II, a video game for Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Microsoft Windows, will also be released alongside the film. It will feature the plots of both Fallen Kingdom and Rescue. New characters Max chambers : them main antagonist of the movie who steals dino dna and maxes more dinosaurs than ingen and makes a dinosaur park in tha mainland but they all escape and make claire and owen s mission harder and harder Drago the Spinosaurus : created by Max chambers but escapes at midnight ( begining of the movie ) he is yellow colored with an orange sail and some maroon stripes and just like rexy,blue and stiggy he is a protagonist. Redesigned dinosaurs first we have the mosasaurus with a light blue color then we have the baryonyx with orange and maroon color dilophosaurus s head and size will be remodeled he will have shorter crests and will be a litte bit bigger than raptors Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:Films